1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board to board connector assembly, and more particularly to a board to board connector assembly including a female connector and a male connector mated with each other to establish electrical connection between a mother board and a daughter board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20130149908 published on Jun. 13, 2013 discloses a hermaphroditic board to board connector assembly including a female connector and a male connector having same configurations. The female connector has a female housing having a supporting wall and a plurality of female terminals. Each female terminal has a contact section striding across and supported on the supporting wall and a soldering portion extending from the contact section for being soldered on a board. The female terminal is easy to be pelt from the board due to one soldering portion. In addition, the female terminal is short of sufficient resilient force since the contact section strides across and is supported on the supporting wall.
A board-to-board connector assembly having an improved terminal arrangement is desired.